Little Red
by Sun Zelretch
Summary: Sometimes fairy tales aren't for the faint of heart. Sometime's the hero you so cheer for and hope for the best are no better than the monsters they so fight against. But sometimes you need a bit of darkness within you to shine brightest among the stars.


**Little Red**

 **Chapter 1: Where's Little Red?**

'Fucking snow,' the figure running through the desolate and hellish woods thought. Their gait a panicky and angered thing forcing most of the woodland creatures to scatter in it's wake.

The lone black figure dashed through the snow covered forest in a mad haste; blazing red eyes being the only distinguishable feature on their shadowy face.

Every lightning quick step it took upturned piles of snow and dirt we're left behind. All this haste for their self appointed duty that they failed only moments before. Their anger and desperation were palpable to any who stumble across them.

It broke its stride for only a second to take in the bright red fabric stuck in a pile of snow. The figure dashed to it, not caring for the fact their cloak had fallen away in doing so.

Ebony locks fell on a young looking face, ruby eyes shining in sharp contrast to their pale skin.

Rummaging through the pile, he could only find the ripped red fabric. Its resemblance to blood in his pale cold hands at that moment chilled him more than the snow falling unto him.

Qrow looked around in a controlled panic, his eyes jumping to and fro any noise or movement all around him. He can't see any tracks, no smell of either of his targets, and the one time he wishes for it, his gut is silent. The only thing coming from it is the intense need for sustenance after hours of searching.

With no other sign of his intended quarry the growing panic in him forced him to do a foolish act.

He shouted.

"RUBY!" The loud voice spooked the remaining animals around him but he couldn't care less at the moment, "RUBY!"

This should not be happening; he made sure to teach Yang not to do anything foolish when it concerns her mother. But it seems like she was too stubborn to heed his words. And now Ruby is being forced to pay for her foolishness.

As well as his.

The few extra minutes he took in refilling his flask at the bar had cost both of them.

His form, shaking in unholy anger, dashed to a nearby tree. His weapon, drawn in a flash, cleaved the tree in half but still he was not satisfied. No, it only fueled his anger. So he sprinted off once again, hoping beyond all hope that the little girl he cared so much about still live and is well. But a small part of him already knew what awaited him if he finds her, or more precisely, what's left.

 **XXXScene Break - YangXXX**

'Is this what Hell feels like?' the young blonde thought to herself while waiting in oppressive silence. Tear mark were visible for all to see on her childish face.

Never had she felt so cold or alone in her home before. The warmth she always felt before, now left her feeling a bitter bone biting cold.

The eerie glow coming from the shattered moon that night wasn't helping her either.

And it was all thanks to her.

 _Ruby._

Thinking about her brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes, and small hiccups started to escape her slowly shaking body.

'I'm sorry'.

She still remembers menacing scarlet eyes glaring at her with pure hate. The Beowolf a sharp contrast to the browns and greens of the forest. The lumbering steps, the viscous row of teeths lining its mouth, and the slowly emergence of more Beowolves forced her to flee. No thought, no care, no restraint. Just pure unaltered terror making her flee like a coward.

'And abandon Ruby.'

But that wasn't the only thing she lost, the most important yes, but not the only one.

Looking at the stump that once was her right arm she really haven't escape them, and likely never will.

 **Welp, this was a concept that was in my mind for about 3 months now. And thanks to the help of a Devilish Cat, Baked Fox, Intellectually bear, and Tony I'm posting this. I'll most likely won't post more chapters of this for a while since I'm going to Puerto Rico for the relief effort next week. So cross your fingers for the best. Review if you kindly could.**


End file.
